Trisandra
Trisandra Trisandra (tree-sahn-drah) is a new nation centered around the volcanic islands in between Russia and Alaska. Its races are 96% Lmaoians (referred to as Trisandrians when in living in Trisandra), 2% Gracanians, and 2% Esquealians. Geography Trisandra is located near the Ring of Fire, so people, at all costs, try to do their best to survive volcanic eruptions, for basically, much of Trisandra is ontop of volcanos. It is also very remote, making people LOVE to spend their vacation here. The solitude of the remote islands of Trisandra lets people think, without the sound of cars on the street. Climate Trisandra is cold in all seasons, except RARELY in summer, for it may sometimes be fairly warm. Tempatures may range from -30 F to 30 F. Earthquakes are quite common in Trisandra, but we manage to overcome them suprisingly. History Being a new nation, Trisandra has little history, but there is one major event, which is its formation. In 2053, Lmaoia, or Central UUF, were coming up with great ideas for new colonization plans. However, they couldnt afford to extend even further than they already are. They then decided it was time for Lmaoia and Esqueal to part ways. The leader of Central UUF, Vonhorn Lol, set up a meeting with the leader of Southern UUF (Esqueal), Max Martinez, in Esquel. Suprisingly, Martinez provided no argument, nor sorrow, so even though it was tough saying goodbye to Esqueal, they were very excited of being able to settle somewhere new. After a whole day of debate, Lol decided it was the volcanic islands of Alaska that they were going to settle in. Lol went to Emory and picked out 50 Native Lmaoians to go with him on this journey. He said they must still, "value the land, and have the sorrow and suffering of Lmao the 1st's reign in their eyes." Lol then went to Dublin Bay in Alaska. He decided it was there that he would establish the port to the legendary islands of...he then thought of a name for his legendary nation...Trisandra! He later named this port Gateway, the current capitol of the Trisandrian Empire. If you wish to learn further history, please go to UUF History. Government Trisandra is a Democracy, and is centered around the thought of being free and peaceful. Trisandra dislikes war, unless it is to someone who is disliked by everyone. Trisandra has only 2 laws, those are: No killing, no stealing President elections occur once a decade, and Trisandras current president is Vonhorn Lol, to be replaced in 9 years. Culture Trisandra's culture includes both Lmaoian culture and its own culture. Religion 10% Inferno l 50% Lmaoism l 40% Christianity Food Trisandra food is related to Mexican food. Its usually hot and spicy. However, the majority of Trisandra's population are vegetarians, but there is still plenty of restraunts that sell meat. Dishes are: Primantonia- Much like a stuffed sopapilla. It includes a type of meat, a type of vegetable, and the rest is filled with sour cream.It could be only meat, or only vegetable also. Rantani- A rice bowl that includes a special white sauce (rantani, named after the dish) and herbs. It also includes lots of seasoning, but theres no need to go into that. There are also a few different veggies inside. Drinks Trisandra is very famous for its margaritas. They're usually always rich with flavor. Trisandra made the first banana flavored margarita. It may sound strange, but it is very good according to who's drank it. Holidays Lava Dance Lava Dance is a holiday performed on the day of a volcanic eruption. People gather up at the nearest island, and form a circle. They then dance to a Mexican song as the lava spurs from the mouth of volcano. This is performed mostly by belivers in Inferno The Day of Arrival The Day of Arrival is celbrated on April 16th, the estimated time of when Native Canadians first crossed the natural land bridge and arrived to North America. People all drive more than 300 miles and gather at the past sight of the land bridge. They sit, sing the athemn, and wonder what it would be like to be right at that moment that defined all North American empire's existance. Settlements *Gateway (village) *Brady (village) (unofficial) *Sredinny (village) (unofficial) *Denali (city) (unofficial) *Commanche (town) (unofficial) Link *http://www.roblox.com/trisandras-Place-place?id=73949821 Category:EOEP1 Category:Trisandra